An autonomous vehicle is one that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without the use of human input. It is envisioned that such vehicles will be capable of transitioning from an autonomous driving mode and a manual driving mode, in which a driver manually operates the vehicle. It is further envisioned that such autonomous driving may only be allowed on preapproved or certified roads or zones. Thus, a vehicle's initial driving segment will likely require the human driver to control the vehicle and later transition to an autonomous driving mode. While in an autonomous driving mode, a driver of a vehicle may engage in activities that may not be possible while the vehicle is in a manual driving mode. Examples of such activities are sleeping, working or using multimedia applications.